Firearms In Elfen Lied
This is a listing of the various firearms seen in use in the anime version of the Elfen Lied series. For the most part, the firearms seen in the manga version are much harder to determine with any real accuracy. While they may in fact be identical to those shown in the anime and are certainly the same type, a true determination is impossible. A separate listing below will speak broadly of these. Weapons are listed here by order of appearance in the episode: images shown are merely the best visual representation in-series and do not necessarily follow this order. Admin's Note : Any and all debate over the nature of firearms, for or against, is ''flatly forbidden here. '' The issue is far too contentious, and in any event can not be settled here. These weapons are a part of the Elfen Lied universe, and most who use them in it have reasons for using them, in situations and with outlooks that render any such debate totally moot. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 4 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 OVA In The Manga (Basic descriptions list only) *[[Elf|'Chapter 1']] - Revolvers (used by security at the Diclonius Research Institute) ; and a sniper-rifle identified as being 50-Caliber *'Chapters 3, 4, 5' - Assault rifles, used by Satou, Bando and Lucy; Grenade on Satou's body, which Bando attempts to explode when Lucy passes by *'Chapter 10' - Flashback by Kouta to Bando with an assault rifle *'Chapters 15 and 16' - Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles and Revolvers used by Kurama's team as they rescue Nana and attempt to capture Lucy *'Chapters 40, 41, and 42' - Two guns, likely Desert Eagle-types, capable of firing 50-caliber tungsten bullets, used by Bando in his fight against Nana *'Chapters 43 and 46' - A powerful handgun, likely the SIG-Sauer P220, used by Chief Kakuzawa to shoot and wound Arakawa, to force her to reveal information about his son's death and press her into his service. *'Chapter 59' - Handguns used by SWAT Police responding to a murder call, to kill the Ambush Diclonius when she attacked them during their raid *'Chapter 60' - Unknown revolver used by a security guard at the Diclonius Research Institute, in a failed effort to turn back the escaping Number 3; An assault rifle, possibly the FAMAS G2, used by Professor Kakuzawa to kill Number 3 at close enough range to negate her vectors' ability to shield her *'Chapters 62 and 66' - Kurama's handgun, destroyed by Nana when he tried to kill Mariko with it *'Chapter 63' - Bando's Desert Eagle, used to explode a rocket fired at Mariko, after she held it in place with her vectors *'Chapters 64, 65, 66, 67, and 70' - Soldiers, possibly police, armed with assault rifles, fighting Mariko and being killed by Lucy *'Chapter 64' - Harpoon missle that was originally developed as an anti-ship missle in the 60's but later SLAM (Standoff Land Attack Missile) was further developed directly based on the harpoon missle in the 90's. *'Chapters 68 and 71' - Assault rifle, used by Kurama while trying to kill Lucy, then later trying to commit suicide in despair over Mariko and the success of Chief Kakuzawa's schemes *'Chapter 74' - The Crossbow, used by Unknown Man against Nana *'Chapter 75' - The Crossbow, used by Unknown Man against Nana, Bando, threatened for use against Mayu, with its projectile used against Unknown Man himself. Desert Eagle, used by Bando, intending to kill Unknown Man. *'Chapter 76' - Desert Eagle, Flash Bombs and Tear Gas Grenades used by Bando against Lucy *'Chapter 77' - The Crossbow, used by Bando against Lucy *'Chapter 79' - Desert Eagle used by Bando against Lucy in Nyu's flashback *'Chapter 80' - SIG-Sauer P220, used by Chief Kakuzawa to blow a hole in his own hand, and a knife, used by a controlled Diana to stab first her own arm, then her heart. *'Chapter 82' - Automatic and semi-automatic weapons used by soldiers under the command of Nousou and the Agent as they begin the invasion of Maple House; weapons could be H & K MP5's. , Bando--I have problems of my own!]] Category:Weapons